Numbers
by crimson skylines
Summary: Maka Albarn has a gift that allows her to see a certain part of a persons personality. What happens when she meets mysterious Soul Evans?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! this is my first time writing and I hope that you enjoy it, I know its bad but I still hope that you enjoy it as much as I did!**

Tired green eyes stared up at the white ceiling, blinking back sleep as a loud alarm blared throughout her room. She looked over at the object next to her with a mild distaste as she focused in on the flashing numbers. 6:45. She had to leave soon but something was holding her back, a sudden sense of dread washing over her body but she quickly ignored it, instead choosing to smack the alarm with such force she momentarily though that it was broke. She started to climb out of bed at a leisurely pace, not once thinking about how she will be late to work if she didn't move faster. Dragging her feet on the floor, she made her way to her mundane bathroom, the bright white of the walls blinding her for a split second until her eyes adjusted. Splashing her face with the cool water was what seemed to wake her up, she looked into the mirror at her reflection, large doe like eyes started back at her, the last hints of sleep now fading away. Her long ash blonde hair was tangled and sticking up in more than one place. This was just another average day for hardworking Maka Albarn. Being at the young age of 22, she was still attending university where she studied psychology and criminology. She was your average student, going to university each day and working as much as she can in her part time job, trying to earn as much money as she can, but there is more to Maka than meets the eye.

Since the young age of 10 she has been able to see something out of the ordinary, nothing of the paranormal sort, she didn't believe in that stuff anyway, but weird things like numbers and other statistics that float over a person whenever they are near her. For a few years she thought that it was just a normal occurrence and that it applied to everybody, that is until she mentioned it to a close friend when she was 14 and insisted that it was there, only to hear a week later that most of her classmates thought that she was insane. After that she just decided to stay away and keep herself to herself, I mean she wanted friends but she couldn't go through the hurt that she experienced the first time again. One guy though just wouldn't leave her alone, he was jealous of the attention that she got from the rumours (even though he won't admit that he is) so he started to follow her around, she ignored him at first, thinking that he was just some creep, but eventually realised that Blake Barret, or Black*star as he liked to be called, was actually a pretty good guy, albeit he was loud and obnoxious at times. They got along well as they were both social outcasts, Blake was known well around school for being a hot head who got into fights quite often, people eventually got scared and backed off. Blakes number was 6.

She never understood what the numbers she saw stood for, that is until she met Tsubaki Nakatsukasa. She was a sweet japanese girl who had moved to the States in search for a new start away from japan. Tsubaki was such a kind hearted soul that took Maka for what she was and never expected anything from her. They became fast friends and she was introduced to Blake soon after, they were infatuated with each other at first sight, well Blake was anyway if the drool hanging from the corner of his mouth was any indication. Tsubaki had a number of only 1. Maka eventually came to the conclusion that it shows how violent or dangerous a person was, seeing as Blakes was so high and Tsubaki's was so low as she wouldn't even hurt a fly.

After all these years they are still so close to each other. Maka reminisces as she ties her hair up into a high ponytail, just falling below her shoulder blades. After she finished brushing her teeth she exits the bathroom and makes her way back to her room. She ends up outside her closet where she pulls out a white blouse and a tight blue pencil skirt. She stares at the skirt in contemplation before shaking her head and pulling it on. She hates working on a Saturday, it was meant to be her day off but her boss asked her to come in as there was a new employee that she was tasked with introducing him to the job. Why he needed it to be done on a Saturday she will never understand.

Grumbling to herself, she pulls on her patent high heeled shoes, wincing when her toes became compact within the tight shoe. Checking herself in her hallway mirror one last time, she picked up her keys and departed from her cosy little apartment. The busy streets of New York were complete chaos with people rushing to get into taxis, running to the underground and just general sightseers that didn't have to worry about making it to work on time but holding up the people that did. She walks for about 5 minutes before she is fed up with the pushing, shoving and rudeness of the population before she decides to just get a driver had a number 7 materialise over his head and a sense of fear washed over her. Was he a bad driver? Was she going to die? What if something happened to her? Similar thoughts passed through her head over the period of the journey. The ride was just as hectic as citizens ran out in the road without a care in the world, they actually almost hit someone. She doesn't feel safe until she has her feet planted on the solid ground located outside of her work building, after paying the fee and biding the driver farewell she enters the looming building, relieved that she actually made it there on time.

She entered the grand reception, her heels clacking on the polished marble floors. She swore she could almost see her reflection. She made her way over to the large mahogany desk parallel to the doors and placed her bag on her desk, took her coat off and sat down. She wasn't sure when the new comer would arrive or if he was already here so she decided to just wait there until she was informed otherwise. Not 10 minutes later did a co-worker of hers come bounding around the corner with a cup of steaming coffee in her hands, her bright pink hair an eyesore this early in the morning. "He's already here, you know."

"Good morning to you too, Kim" Kim was always quite blunt with her words but Maka knew that she didn't mean it in a nasty way and that was just her nature. "I don't see him anywhere, are you sure he is here?"

Kim gave her an exhausted look, "Yes I'm sure he's here, he's the guy sitting over there, oh and also he's like, super hot. Got like a mysterious vibe about him." Kim pointed in the direction he was sitting, Maka following her finger, letting her eyes rest on a head of white hair. She was confused at first. Why would kim find an old man hot? Is it her new thing? She must just be after his pension. She gave an amused huff and that and started to walk closer to the man sitting near the large glass windows of the reception. "Excuse me sir? My name is Maka Albarn and I'm here to show you around the building and…" She stopped speaking when the man started to turn at the sound of her voice. Their eyes met and a lump in her throat started to materialize. This was NOT an old man. Before her sat a young man, not much older than she, with a mop of pristine white hair that stood out against the golden tan that adorned his well built body. Her eyes were locked on his eyes which were deep pools of merlot red. She was able to glance a quick look at his aristocratic face, his high cheekbones and thin nose making his face more attractive than it already was, the small amount of stubble resting on the lower part of his face adding a more rugged handsome appearance. He smirked at her gobsmacked expression, showcasing two rows of pearly white..shark teeth? Whatever they were they suited him well and honestly, he was a sexy man, if Maka said so herself. A smile started to spread across her face when something caught her attention, she looked up and saw his number. The number 10 was floating innocently over his looming figure even though the implication of said number was the complete opposite. She's never seen someone with the highest number before! "The names Soul Evans, nice to meet you." He was still smirking yet it somehow looked a little bit more sinister than before. She knew this situation was bad but she just couldn't walk away. She would later learn how this one small action changed her life forever.

 **PHEW! First chapter over! this took so long to write and its not even a lengthy chapter :'( I respect other writers so much for doing this all the time, you are so cool! anyway I hope that you enjoyed this and please leave me a review, I want to improve!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I just couldn't wait to update, I had no idea where to take this story so I'm just winging it and writing down any ideas that I get! i hope you like this chapter even though its most likely trash but its all in good fun! I want to thank anyone reading this and to all the people who followed, favourited and reviewed- I love you dudes! thanks a bunch, you're the only reason I decided to write more!**

 **Also warning there is swearing in this chapter and will most likely be in chapter from now on. I might also eventually make this into a mature story but I don't know yet.**

After their first initial meeting everything was going smoothly. She got along with Soul well, in fact, she got along with him extremely well. They had known each other for around 6 months now. They always spoke when they saw each other around the office building, even if it was just him making a sarcastic comment or making fun of her. She really did enjoy it but that shitty number was always there, mocking her and laughing as her stupidity. She always looked away from him when she caught sight of that number. It must be wrong because he was such a cool laid back person. He never got into fights or lost his temper unlike SOMEONE she knows who loves to fight. She just didn't get it….Blake was constantly getting into fights and yet he was a 6, here is Soul one of the calmest people she knew… and he was a 10? What the hell, she just didn't know what to do, she even put it down to her gift throwing a bitch fit and giving her inaccurate results.

She had noticed over the past few months that young Mr. Evans caught more than just her attention. When she walked around or was on her break she would see some of the other office women flirting with him. It was funny and pathetic at the same time, I mean how desperate can you be to get into someone's pants? They would cross their arms under their chest to make it appear bigger, some would even unbutton their shirts a little bit to show off some more cleavage but it never worked, most of the time he just ignored them or flat out rejected them. She loved it because she was the only female he spoke to willingly. She wouldn't go as far as the other women would with their advances but she did start to make little changes, like how she did her hair and she started to wear the tiniest bit of makeup, she even started to wear her skirt just a little bit shorter, not too much that she was being slutty, but enough to catch people's attention. If he noticed these things he never said. He would give her a once over and then stare at her, she was unsure of what emotion was swimming within them eyes but they changed so quickly she never got a chance to analyse. He was a handsome man and Maka was quite a lonely woman, she hadn't had a boyfriend since she was 17 and that wasn't really a relationship per se. Let's be real, at her age she has NEEDS and they need to be met one way or another, and if he happened to offer her what she wanted she wouldn't refuse at all, in fact she feels like she would jump at the prospect of being with him, if only for one night. WOW. She really needs to get out more.

She groaned and dropped her head onto her criminology textbook. She was too tired and these thoughts were just clogging up her mind and she felt so dirty as she delve deeper into those thoughts before they were rudely interrupted.

"Am I boring you, Miss Albarn?" Her head shot up. Shit! She forgot she was in a lecture right now.

She looked up and met eyes with her professor, he was the most mediocre man in the world, even his number was average. 4.

"Ahaha not at all professor!" She cringed at how high pitched her voice went. The professor gave her a pointed look but didn't say much more, instead choosing to carry on with the lecture.

She was so pissed off right now! This was all works fault for making her stay so late last night and they expect her to go in again tonight? It was also Souls fault, I mean, how dare he look so good in a suit? It honestly should be a crime to look so goddamn attractive. She's never felt like this over a person from the male species. Not after what her father did to her mother that is.

Papa was such a disgusting man, cheating on her mama for so many years and then getting upset when she finally decided to leave. He deserved it, he made his bed so he should lay in it. If he wasn't such a scumbag then she would have her family all together, she would be happy and most of all, her mama would still be here. She will never admit, but late some nights, when she can't seem to find sleep, she also blames her mama for the position that she is in now. Mama always used to say that papa was such a terrible man and that all men are cheating pigs, she always made men look bad in the eyes of her daughter and spoke about how vile they were. Well if they were so vile and papa was such a bad person then why did she leave her precious daughter in his care? Why did she leave in the middle of the night without so much as a word? Sometimes she feels that her mama never cared at all.

Class ended and she couldn't have been more thankful, thoughts of her family life had depressed her slightly and she needed a big cup of strong coffee. The campus coffee shop was the best, they made the perfect cup of coffee, not too strong and not too weak, not to mention it was the richest tasting coffee she has ever had.

Not two seconds after sitting down with her amazing coffee, book in hand, he heard a loud shout and some commotion near the serving counter. She turned her head in the direction of the noise about to give the person causing such a noise the biggest Maka-chop in the world when she saw him.

Blake, that is. What an asshat, he can't go anywhere without causing a scene. That's when he turned to her and caught her eye. That big dumb grin grew on his face and he made his way over to her.

"Hey, Maks!"

Why did he have to scream? She also sometimes swears he hasn't hit puberty with they way his voice goes so high pitch that only dogs can hear him.

"Hey Blake, do you mind shutting up? Your voice is annoying and I'm trying to read." She was talking in a low voice so that no one else heard her.

"Who pissed in your cornflakes? You're even more moody than usual."

"Piss off Blake, I'm just tired, work has got me doing more late shifts and its just messing up my sleep. Anyway what are you doing here? You hate coffee and coffee shops for that matter." She did feel bad about how she spoke to him, but she wasn't about to tell him that.

"I'm just here to invite you to a part, me and Tsu are going and there will be a bunch of others there, plus there's alcohol! So you wanna come? It's tonight at 10 at Hiros place and it's gonna be fucking epic."

She almost spat out her drink. She hates Hiro with a passion. When they were in high school he ran up to her and flipped her skirt so that everyone saw her underwear. She was called plain jane for the rest of the year. How original.

"No way am I going to a party hosted by that dick, you remember what he did to me back in highschool, plus even if I did want to go I couldn't, I have work tonight." It wasn't a lie, she really did have work, and she couldn't afford to lose this job.

"Wow what a downer, you're super lame…..Anyway I'm getting out of here, later Maks!" He had already left before she had a chance to reply.

She had finished her coffee and left the cafe. She looked at her watch and realised that she had a few more hours left until she had to go home to get ready for work. She decided that she was going to go to the library to study for the test that she was having next week considering her job made it so that she had no time whatsoever to focus on her education. She had located an empty table near the back of the library when she got there and made it her personal space, covering every little bit of empty space she saw with books and stationery. She set an alarm on her phone to go off when she needed to leave because she sometimes got too invested with work but that's just how Maka is. Now is a time to concentrate, no thinking about work, no thinking about mama and papa and certainly no thinking about hot albinos, this is study time. She out her head down and got to work.

It was a loud beeping noise that brought her out of her coma like state, she looked over to her phone and realised that her study session was now over and she needed to hurry up and get going or she would be late to work. Quickly throwing her things into her bag, she ran out of the library, throwing a quick 'bye!' to the lady behind the desk. She didn't live that far from the campus and waiting for a bus would take too long so she decided to just speed walk home. When she got in she quickly threw her bag into the living room, not sure where it landed and not really caring because she was going to be late! She now realises stopping to pet that cat was a bad move but it was so tiny and cute!

She had gotten ready in record time, she left her hair down because she didn't have time to put it up but it was good enough as it was, her skirt was askew and her shirt was untucked but she wasn't bothered, she needed to leave now! Grabbing her keys and throwing her heels on, she raced out the front door and ran until she had found her taxi. It wasn't until she had arrived at work that she realised in her panic of running around she had forgotten her phone.

 **Well there you go! sorry if it truly is horrible, I tried so hard and it took so long to type, please leave a review, I read them all and thank you again if you already have! I don't know where this thing is going but I have an idea! Bye for now!**


End file.
